


忏悔

by LuciaLilith



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaLilith/pseuds/LuciaLilith
Summary: 没有三观不喜欢就不要看了嘛看了就不要骂人了嘛神父A赫X已婚O海
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 13





	忏悔

李赫宰极其讨厌每个月一次的贵族礼拜活动，虽然他不得不承认自己现在富裕的生活都多亏了这些贵族的月度礼拜，但他还是讨厌这个活动。

作为首都最年轻的神授教父，李赫宰是那些贵族的单身Omega们的梦中情人。尽管根据教廷的法规神父是不可以建立家庭甚至是标记Omega的，但还是无法避免有些大胆的Omega对他的追求。李赫宰厌恶那些贵族Omega身上甜腻的信息素混合着各种各样的香水的味道，每当那些Omega围在他身边时，他都会觉得心烦意乱甚至于想吐。

这个情况在最近有了一些改变，薛家的大家长在自己的前一位Omega过世了二十年多之后又迎娶了一位新的妻子。薛先生的这位小娇妻甚至比他前妻留下来的儿子还要小上几岁。

薛先生和那位Omega的婚礼是李赫宰主持的，Omega名叫李东海，整个人漂亮倒有些不真实，水蜜桃味的信息素清新而甜美，笑起来仿佛能让人世间万物复苏。

真是上帝的杰作啊，李赫宰在心中感叹道，就连信息素的味道都完美的无与伦比。

在教堂举行的婚礼也格外精彩，李赫宰全程看着新娘无可挑剔的假笑和薛小少爷对着自己父亲怨毒的眼神，不仅对贵族世家的混乱的伦理关系表示赞叹。

Alpha和Omega交换戒指，在神父的祷告下，在上帝的祝福中接吻。

在婚礼之后不久的贵族月度礼拜中，李赫宰再一次见到了李东海，他穿着精致的小礼服，略长的头发被烫成了波浪大卷散在脑后，脸上有一层淡妆，得天独厚的美丽让在场的其他有些Omega对他投去了不善的目光。

李东海左边坐着薛先生右边坐着薛少爷，身旁的两个Alpha在暗暗较劲，他却仿佛并不在意，甚至有些享受。整个礼拜过程中李东海的表情都是冷冷淡淡的，似乎也对这种无聊的宗教仪式充满了不耐烦。礼拜结束后，他挽着薛先生的小臂，轻声抱怨着什么，然后又一阵娇笑着亲了亲Alpha的脸颊。薛少爷跟在他们后面一声不吭，拳头却是攥得紧紧地。

李赫宰觉得那画面有些刺眼，年轻貌美的Omega在父子两个Alpha之间游刃有余的周全，老的小的一个也不放过，都被迷得神魂颠倒。也许有一天可能还会有幸主持薛少爷和这位Omega的婚礼，李赫宰暗自想道。

李赫宰第三次见到李东海是在市政府的图书馆里。

他很喜欢市政府的图书馆，这里有很多他喜欢的关于舞台设计方面的书籍。如果不做神父的话，李赫宰觉得自己可能老老实实的上大学然后考研什么的，没准会做一个舞台导演。

李赫宰刚刚找到了自己想要的那本书就看到在一旁的角落的落地窗前，Omega坐在沙发上 ，一手支着脑袋在看书，头发随意的扎了起来，修身的黑裤子和深棕色的长筒马靴勾显出了他优美的腿部线条，宽松的白色丝绸衬衣解开了最上面的两个扣子，露出了少许细瓷一般的皮肤。

薛先生和薛少爷都不在他的身边，Omega的身上是清新甜美的水蜜桃的香气，并没有掺杂上任何Alpha的信息素。

一个已经结婚快一个月的Omega身上竟然没有自己Alpha丈夫信息素的味道，这让李赫宰感到十分的惊讶与新奇。不知出于什么样的心态，他走到了李东海的面前，恭敬地行了一个绅士礼。

“薛太太，没想到能在这里遇见你。”李赫宰道。

Omega抬起头，他看上去似乎憔悴了一些，有几分楚楚动人的柔弱，目光流转间仿佛带动着周围的空气都泛起了涟漪。李赫宰很喜欢这双眼睛，在婚礼上第一次看到的时候就喜欢极了，黑得不带一点杂质，像是能把人的灵魂都吸进去。

李东海在看到面前的人时那双眼睛变得更加璀璨了，他腼腆的笑了一下，让李赫宰想起了之前在一些贵族小姐们家里看到的布偶猫。

“是神父大人啊，您怎么回来这种地方呢？”

李赫宰坐到了Omega对面的沙发上，道：“我本来也并不是只看那些教廷的书籍。”

“您不喜欢那些书吗？您可是首都最具盛名最年轻的神父啊。”李东海意识到了神父交谈的意愿，他合上了书，甚至略微收敛了自己的信息素。

淡去的水蜜桃香让李赫宰微不可查的皱了皱眉，除了那双眼睛，他还很喜欢这种味道的信息素，他第一次喜欢Omega的信息素的味道。

“神父也应该多看看别的书的，除了信仰之外，我们更应该相信科学不是吗？”李赫宰看到了Omega看的那本书的封面，是英文原版的罗密欧与朱丽叶，他问道：“薛太太喜欢这种书？”

李东海点点头：“很喜欢，看过很多遍，每一次看好像都会更加喜欢。”他轻轻地叹了一口气，又说道：“我好羡慕他们的爱情。”

李赫宰察觉到他们的谈话可能来到了一个敏感的话题，他不知道李东海对于自己丈夫和继子的态度，也不太想议论别人的私事。

李东海似乎是并不在意，又或许他没有感觉到有些话并不应该对一个只见过三次的人说，他的眼睛看向了窗外很远的地方，道：“神父大人，那样的刻骨铭心的爱情是真的存在的吗？”

图书馆里此刻并没有别人，李东海重新看向面前的神父，他的表情变得有些严肃，皱起的眉头和泛着水光的眼睛让李赫宰的心微微一动。

“您明天有时间吗？我想去教堂的忏悔室跟您聊聊。”Omega凝重地说道，似乎是鼓起了巨大的勇气。

“我以为薛太太不太喜欢这些教义，上一次礼拜您看上去并不是很热衷。”

Omega微微颔首垂下了目光，浓密纤长的睫毛盖住了他眼中的神色。

“您似乎对我有些误解，”李东海说道：“不过或许我只是想多和您见见面呢？”

Omega站起身，没有在意神父不可思议的目光，他看向李赫宰，那双眼睛流露出真诚的光彩。

李赫宰在短暂的错愕之后并不打算在意Omega的真实目的，他回应道：“好的，我明天会在教会等您的，薛太太。”

李东海点点头，重新打开书本看了起来。

李赫宰起身决定离开，又听对面的Omega说道：“其实我更喜欢神父大人叫我的名字，如果您不介意的话。”

神父心头又动了一下，仍是平静地说道：“当然不会…东海。”

“那您介意我用您的名字吗称呼您吗，神父大人？”

“当然不会，请叫我赫宰吧。”神父没有意识到，他的声音有些轻微的颤抖，他只是看到Omega明亮的眼睛和温柔的微笑。

“真期待明天跟您见面呢，”Omega的声音灌了蜜一般的甜：“那么，再见了，赫宰。”

神父点点头，道：“明天见。”

李赫宰走出了图书馆，此刻他不仅意识到了刚刚自己的声音在颤抖，甚至直到现在他整个人都还在发抖。李赫宰知道自己现在很激动，原因也非常明显，他迫不及待地希望明天到来再去和李东海说说话。

他的心脏跳得很快，李赫宰仔细回忆了一下那股水蜜桃的香味，然后得出了一个结论，他被那个已婚的Omega吸引了。

李东海第二天来到教堂的时候恰好是下午茶的时间。李赫宰在教堂楼上的书房里准备周末月度礼拜的演讲稿，一个Beta修女过来告诉他薛太太来找他。

李赫宰连忙搁下笔扔下了手稿，匆匆下楼赶到了教堂的门口。

李东海站在安琪尔的雕像前，午后的阳光仿佛也给他添上了一双翅膀。他今天穿了一件暖橘色的粗线毛衣和深蓝色的紧身牛仔裤，脑袋上扣着一顶毛茸茸的渔夫帽，几乎遮住了他的整张脸。

走近了之后，李赫宰有些感谢自己优秀的视力让他看清了毛线的细缝之间隐约露出来的那一点莹玉般的皮肤，紧身的牛仔裤让他的臀部看上去圆润而挺翘。

李赫宰咽了口口水，平复了一下呼吸，道：“跟我来吧，我带你去里面的忏悔室。”

李东海露出了猫咪笑，尽管看不见他的眼睛，李赫宰想那双眼睛一定笑得弯弯的，里面是点点星光。

Omega伸出了手，道：“我看不见，赫宰牵我走吧。”

李赫宰的呼吸又乱了一下，他看着李东海伸出的小手，犹豫了一下，道：“把帽子摘掉不就能看见了吗？”

李东海没有摘掉帽子，也没有收回自己的手，他抬高了脑袋，从帽檐下面看过去，伸手勾住了李赫宰的小指，然后又迅速低下了头。

李东海笑着说道：“我不想摘帽子，我就想让赫宰牵着我走啊。”

李赫宰看着那只手，Omega的手比他的要小上一圈，柔软而纤细，他甚至不知道该用什么样的力度来牵住这只手。轻轻的害怕会握不住，使劲了又害怕他会疼。他小心翼翼的拿捏的分寸，拉着李东海走向忏悔室。

忏悔室是一个昏暗的小房间，隔音效果很好，据说在这里讲话，就只有神父和上帝才能听见了。

李赫宰和李东海面对面坐在长桌的两侧，Omega没有摘下帽子，但神父感觉到，那双搭在自己手掌上的小手连掌心都是冰凉的。

他们沉默了很久，李东海终于开口说道：“在这里讲的话上帝真的能听到吗？”

“也许吧，教义上是这么说的。”

李东海轻轻笑了一声， 道：“好像赫宰比我更不相信上帝呢！你不是最好的神父吗？”

李赫宰道：“我总是把自己的工作做到最好而已。”

李东海赞叹道：“赫宰真是太不可思议了，就算不喜欢不相信却依然能做到最好呢。”他顿了顿又接着说道：“赫宰一定是上帝最宠爱的使者吧，不然为什么就算你不信任他，上帝依然把赫宰塑造成了最完美的人呢？”

李赫宰有些惊讶，问道：“为什么会觉得我是最完美的人，你又不了解我。”

李东海摇摇头道：“赫宰是上帝最完美的杰作，多看你一眼都是我的罪过。”

李赫宰皱了皱眉头，面前的人是他见过的最漂亮最好闻也是对他最有吸引力的Omega，这样的人为什么会把自己看得如此卑微呢？

他握住了李东海的手，坚定道：“东海也是我见过的最完美的人，东海也是上帝的杰作啊！”

李东海摇摇头，他的双手被Alpha火热的体温包裹着，一股他从未闻到过的，沉稳而让人安心的乌木的幽香弥漫开来。他愣了一下，意识到那是李赫宰的信息素。

Alpha在用自己的信息素安抚他。

“谢谢，”李东海说道：“我很担心赫宰不喜欢我，毕竟在婚礼上看到你的第一眼，我就很喜欢你。”

李赫宰觉得房间里的空气变得燥热起来，他的头上冒出了细汗，Omega水蜜桃香的信息素萦绕在他周身，让他呼吸都有一些困难。他看不见李东海的眼睛，但Omega的手依然是冰凉的。

“其实我还是很感谢薛先生愿意娶我的，”李东海轻声道：“他花了大价钱从拍卖会上买下了我，又让我遇见了你。”

“我也很感谢自己生的的确很好看，不然赫宰肯定不会愿意这样和我说话的。”

李赫宰的脑子里紧紧地绷着一根弦，他告诉自己不可以贪婪地汲取那甜美的水蜜桃香，不可以握住那双冰凉的手，不可以掀翻自己身前的桌子拥抱面前的Omega。

“我有罪过，本来可能是被没有的，但现在我非常惊喜地发现，我真的是有罪过的，”李赫宰本来是掌心朝上握着李东海的手指的，他的手被李东海翻了过来，Omega冰凉的指尖划过他的掌心，穿过他的指缝，与他十指相扣。

李东海接着说道：“赫宰觉得我不信上帝吗？不是的哦，我非常非常的虔诚的呢，所以才会觉得自己这样做是罪过呢。”

李赫宰说不出话，他觉得自己的喉咙被一只无形的手紧紧地攥着才避免了心脏从那里跳出来，汗水从他的眉峰落下，从他的鼻梁划过，从他的下巴坠落，他的呼吸异常的急促，却每一次都无法真正地摄取到空气。

“赫宰在发抖吗？可赫宰却没有一点点要拒绝我的意思呢，我的手都被握得有点疼了呢！”李东海站起身，他凑到了李赫宰的面前，轻声说道：“据说神授神父是上帝在人间最优秀的使者呢！”毛茸茸的渔夫帽明明遮住了他的眼睛，但他却精准的找到了李赫宰的嘴唇，轻轻地吻了上去。

那仿佛被压抑了上百年的乌木香爆发出来，汹涌澎湃却并不给人巨大的压迫感，李赫宰一把抱起了李东海将他按在长桌上，Omega的帽子掉了下来，那双眼睛在昏暗的小房间里依然亮晶晶的。

他疯狂的亲吻着身下的小水蜜桃，把Omega的嘴唇咬肿了也不松开。Omega软成了一摊，眼泪，汗珠和来不及咽下的口水把他那张漂亮的小脸糊的乱七八糟的。李赫宰察觉到Omega快喘不过气来了才放过那两瓣充血的嘴唇，亲亲那双他最喜欢的眼睛，又亲亲那小巧挺翘的鼻尖。

李东海在Alpha的信息素爆发出来的时候就被强制进入了发情期，颈后的腺体又疼又胀，不过他的心里却欢喜极了，乌木的香气温柔却不可抗拒的包裹着他，让他觉得自己如草芥般的生命充满了幸福与阳光。

李赫宰终于亲够了，看着身下的Omega。李东海的脸红红的，眼睛亮亮的，笑容甜甜的，他轻声说道：“薛先生带着薛公子去国外处理分家的事务了，有很长时间都不会回来的。”

他抚摸着李赫宰的脸，小心翼翼的样子让Alpha的心里又酸又软。

李东海又说道：“我一直觉得自己足够虔诚，祈求上帝给我一段好爱情，薛先生买下我的时候，其实我已经绝望了，”他的手指穿过Alpha的黑发，神父用自己细软的毛茸茸的头发蹭着Omega的掌心，又听他道：“在婚礼上遇到你，我又觉得上帝好残忍，怎么会这样欺骗信徒，”他嘟嘟嘴跟李赫宰要亲亲，李赫宰亲亲他，他得眉梢眼角就都扬了起来，道：“我发情了，你摸摸我，我好难受。”

李赫宰的手伸进了那件粗线毛衣里，Omega的皮肤像果冻一样弹软，他掐了一把李东海的乳尖，满意的听到Omega呻吟出声。李东海的身体和那些贵族的Omega完全不一样，饱满的肌肉让李赫宰爱不释手，但同时Alpha也摸到了他背上细密繁多的伤疤。

李东海感受到了爱抚着自己后背的那只手的颤抖，柔声道：“没关系的，我长得好看，总是被打的最轻的那个。”

Omega的腰很软，腹部也能看到一些明显的肌肉线条，李赫宰解开了他的紧身牛仔裤，李东海已经湿透了，内裤被后穴流出的津液染成了深色。李赫宰扯掉了Omega的裤子，一手扶着李东海的肩膀，另一只手的食指和中只轻轻地戳进了他的后穴。

李东海的身体剧烈的颤抖着，缠在李赫宰腰上的双腿甚至有点痉挛的迹象。李赫在低头和他亲吻，听着他低低的呻吟出声。发情期的Omega到处都是敏感点，他拉过李赫宰扶着自己的手，放到胸前，Omega的乳尖硬硬的像透着血色的珍珠，李赫宰嘴巴含住一个吮吸，另一个在手中揉捏把玩。

李东海已经在快感中哭得一塌糊涂，呻吟声混着哭腔又甜又腻，水蜜桃香中又添上了蜂蜜的甜味。李赫宰在他胸口吸了半天，那个乳头被他吸得流出了些许乳汁，他把那些汁液含在嘴里，赶忙去亲东海。

“东海出奶了啊，真是太甜了！”

李东海的脸红通通的，却也并不害羞露怯，一边“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟着，一边说道：“赫宰弄得好舒服，再吸吸另一边嘛，另一边可能也有的。”

他话音刚落，整个人全身的肌肉都绷了起来，腰部拱起了一个漂亮的弧度，喉咙中发出的呻吟陡然拔高了好几个度，后穴中喷涌而出的淫液沾满了李赫宰在里面扩张的手指，顺着他的手腕流了下来。

李赫宰轻声笑了出来，道：“东海后面像小喷泉一样啊，水都流到地毯上啦！”

他把手指抽出来，发出“啵”的一声，李东海后穴中的软肉挽留着不想那修长的手指离开。李赫宰把手指含进嘴里，Omega后穴的淫水也是甜甜的水蜜桃味。他又把手指插进李东海嘴里，Omega毫不犹豫的含住手指，舔弄了起来。

“好吃吗？”李赫宰问道。

“赫宰给的，都是最好的。”李东海回答道。

李赫宰一挑眉，弯起手指敲了敲自己的皮带扣，道：“自己来。”

李东海上半身躺在长桌上，双腿缠在李赫宰精瘦的腰上，腰部一半都悬空在空中无法借力。他勉强支起上身，一边跟李赫宰接吻，一边双手摸索着找到了皮带扣，三下五除二就扒掉了李赫宰的西裤。他摸到了Alpha炙热的勃发的阴茎，即使还被束缚在内裤里面也能感受到上面跳动的血管，李东海痴痴地笑了起来，道：“赫宰，进来吧，疼也没有关系，你给的，都是最好的。”

李赫宰也没有再忍耐，他将自己的阴茎一插到底，Omega的内部柔软而湿润，肠壁吸附着他的阴茎，像是有无数张小嘴在上面来回吮吸。他掐着李东海纤瘦的腰肢上下摆动，肉体撞击之间混着水声发出了“啪叽啪叽”的声响。

李东海的思维已经完全被欲望控制了，他的眼前一片模糊，眼泪还在不停地往下流，身体分不出快感和疼痛的区别。他搂着李赫宰的肩膀，修剪的圆润的指甲在Alpha的脊背上留下了深深浅浅的划痕。李赫宰的抽插不算特别有技巧，好在那根粗长的肉棒无论怎么样都能照顾到他体内的敏感点，时轻时重的撞击让李东海觉得一会舒服的欲仙欲死，一会又像是隔靴搔痒。他说不出完整的句子，只能凭着本能摇动着腰肢引导着李赫宰撞向他最爽的地方。

李赫宰在李东海时而忘情时而不满的呻吟声中逐渐找到了规律，撞向某处略微凸起的软肉时，李东海的声音会变得又甜又粘，抓在他背上的手指也会痉挛着收紧。Omega的内腔逐渐在快感的支配下向他打开，在顶到一处内壁时，李东海尖叫着挺起腰，双腿死死地缠在他的腰上，指甲掐进了他背上的皮肤里，分身在完全没有被抚慰过的情况下直接射了出来。

李赫宰感受到一股温热芬芳的汁水喷洒在他阴茎的头部，顺着内壁从他们连接的地方流了下来。

李东海一时间眼前一片漆黑，他张大了嘴，几乎喘不过气来，身上的Alpha还是毫不留情的撞击着他的宫口。他感觉到李赫宰凑到他的耳边，一边喘着粗气一边说道：“东海高潮了呢！很舒服吗？子宫这里这么舒服的吗？”

李东海已经不太听得明白李赫宰在对他说些什么，他所有的感官都集中在了与李赫在交合的地方。他把脑袋埋在李赫宰的肩窝处，咬着肩颈连接处的皮肤，Alpha颈后的腺体就在他鼻子旁边，一呼一吸之间全是那股令人安心又让人陶醉的乌木香。

李赫宰没有试图撞开Omega的子宫，他最后的理智告诉自己，李东海现在还是别人的妻子，他不能标记身下的这个水蜜桃。

他在Omega的体内抽插了百十下，在身下的人再一次吹潮之后自己要爆发之前将阴茎拔了出来，然后射了李东海一脸。

李东海短时间内经历了两次愉悦的巅峰，意识和思维都已不太清醒，李赫宰的精液从他的脸上缓缓划过眉峰鼻梁流到嘴边，被他舌头一卷吃了下去。

李赫宰把人抱在怀里平复着彼此的心跳，看着李东海一点一点把能用舌头够到的精液都舔进嘴里，轻笑着问道：“海海这么喜欢的吗？”

李东海还没完全回神，痴痴道：“好吃，赫宰的，都是最好的。”他的声音软软糯糯，小脑袋还在李赫宰的胸口蹭来蹭去。

半晌过后，李东海终于抬起头，他在李赫宰怀中换了一个更舒服的姿势，环着Alpha的脖子亲吻着李赫宰的嘴唇。李赫宰能闻到，李东海水蜜桃味的信息素中带上了淡淡的乌木的香味。

李赫宰问道：“舒服吗？”

李东还后知后觉的害羞起来，整个人都染上了粉红色，越发像一颗熟透了的水蜜桃。他点点头，道：“舒服极了。”

李赫宰又问：“喜欢吗？”

李东海道：“最喜欢赫宰了。”

李赫宰拦腰横抱起他，轻声走出了忏悔室，下午茶的时间早就结束了，修女们都回到了自己的房间研读圣经，整个教堂内静悄悄的。

神父的起居处和修女们是完全分开的，李赫宰抱着李东海到了他私人的浴室。精疲力尽的Omega眯着眼睛小声打着哈欠，就快睡着了。

李赫宰在浴缸里接满了热水，才脱下了两人的衣服，扔进了旁边的洗烘一体机里，自己抱着李东海躺了浴缸里。他拿着浸了水的热毛巾，轻柔的擦掉了李东海脸上混着眼泪汗水和精液的黏稠。

浴缸底部有自动加热的装置，李东海靠在李赫宰胸前竟然就这样一直睡了下去。

睡着的Omega红润的嘴巴微微嘟起，可爱极了。

李赫宰看着那张漂亮的脸，轻声问自己，是一时冲动吗。

他想了很久也没有办法说服自己跟李东海做爱是一时在信息素的蛊惑下的冲动之举，怀中的Omega简直像是为他量身定做的，一分一寸都让他喜欢得不得了。

可他已经是别人的妻子了，甚至自己还是证婚人。李赫宰又想到，自己是神父，是不可以结婚和标记Omega的，这种偷情的行径完全超出了他的道德底线。

要是薛家父子回不来就好了，李赫宰想到，然后他迅速抹杀了这一点邪念。还能再见面就好了，他的理智的告诉他绝不可以再和李东海这样欢爱了。

李东海很快就醒了过来，他的衣服已经洗好了，两人擦干了身体，迅速换上了原来的衣服。走出浴室，隐约可以听到修女们开始准备晚餐了。

“我可以留下来吃完饭再走吗？”李东海问道。

李赫宰踌躇了一下，还是点点头道：“当然可以。”

李东海笑道：“我想向神父忏悔，希望上帝原谅我引诱他在人间最优秀的使者，”他双目炯炯的看着李赫宰，问道：“赫宰，你说，上帝会原谅我吗？”

李李赫宰咬了咬牙，沉声说道：“没有人引诱我，”他看着李东海，蓦然间长长的舒了一口气，他揉揉看李东海的长发，亲了亲他的额头，道：“我跟自己喜欢的人做爱，不需要上帝允许，也不需要上帝原谅。”

李东海道：“那就好，我总是害怕上帝觉得我太贪心了。”

李赫宰道：“不会的，上帝总是会对虔诚的信徒格外宽容。”

“那就好，”李东海笑着说道：“如果我无罪的话，我祈求上帝，能让我真的拥有这份爱情。”


End file.
